Secret of the Trio
by grovyrosegirl
Summary: Samus, Zelda, and Peach, three students at Halberd Academy, were all just normal girls. Until one day, after a mysterious gemstone shattered, somehow granting them unbelievable powers. Now the trio must stick together and strengthen their friendship as the true secrets...and darkness of their school are revealed... Pairings: ZeldaXLink, PeachXRoy, SamusXMarth
1. Prolouge

**I do not own SSBB, characters, etc. **

**I give credit to PrincessMiya (Aka OfficialElectrist) for helping with the title. Thank you! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

...

Prolouge

"Alright young ladies," Professor Mewtwo said as he sat down at his desk and crossed his arms, "What happened?" He stared at the three Junior students, all wearing the identical Halberd Academy uniform.

Peach stuttered, "W-We can explain everything! Honest!"

"It was an accident!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Big misunderstanding," Samus added.

Professor Mewtwo sighed, "Alright, slow down. I want to know why that crystal is broken."

"We don't know!" The three girls shouted at the same time.

"Why would you even keep a crystal in the basement in the first place?!" Peach grunted. Professor Mewtwo glowered at her, she went silent and covered her mouth.

"Tell me what happened, Miss Aran, you start."

Samus stood up straight, "Okay, it all started when you assigned us that project this morning..."


	2. Samus's Day

**I do NOT own SSBB, characters, etc.**

...

Chapter 1: Samus's Day

"...As Social Interaction Online came to be, people of all ages began using for a variety of purposes." Professor Mewtwo, the social studies teacher, continued. Samus sat in her desk, almost as if she was half asleep. She turned to her friend, Marth, who sat two desks away from her. He turned to her and with a teasing grin, rose his hand and began imitating Professor Mewtwo. Samus chuckled a little and rolled her eyes.

_"Typical Marth..."_ Samus thought to herself. Marth suddenly stopped when he saw their teacher about to turn around.

"...Including spreading myths and stories." Mewtwo said. "Now, for this weekend's assignment I'm pairing you all in groups of three. You job is to research a rumor or story spread by an online source. I shall hand you a paper to tell you your group." And with that, he pulled a folder from his desk which contained papers. He then began walking around the classroom and placed a paper on each desk. Once he placed a paper on Samus's desk, she picked it up and read the names.

_Group:_

_Samus Aran_

_Peach Toadstool_

_Zelda Hylia_

Samus turned her gaze to the front of the room where Peach Toadstool sat. She had long sparkling blond hair which had a small pink hair clip near her bangs. Samus grunted, Peach wasn't exactly Miss Normal. In fact, she was a complete airhead. The only things she had ever heard come out of Peach's mouth were always about cute things, flowers, and happiness.

Then Samus turned her to gaze to the fifth row where Zelda Hylia sat. Zelda wasn't really an airhead like Peach, in fact she was one of the smartest kids in class. But Samus had never really heard Zelda talk much. The only time she had ever even come close to having a conversation with Zelda was when Zelda had dropped her pencil in Math Class and Samus had picked it up and gave it to her.

_"Great...I'm paired with Miss-Happy-All-the-Time and the girl who's barely speaks five words a day." _

"Alright class, I'll give you the remaining ten minutes to brainstorm ideas with your group." Professor Mewtwo stated. The classroom soon became filled with chatter as everyone got into their groups. Peach and Zelda stood and walked over to Samus.

Peach was the first to speak (Naturally), "You're Samus, right?" Samus nodded. "Great! If we put our heads together, the three of us can make a project that'll knock Professir Mewtwo's head off!"

_"Should I care?"_

But Samus put on a fake smile and replied, "Sure I guess."

"So...um..." Zelda said softly, "What story should we do?"

"How about a CreepyPasta?" Peach suggested, "They're always fun to-"

"**No CreepyPastas**." Professor Mewtwo growled as he had overheard Peach. Peach grunted.

"Well..." Zelda spoke up, "My cousin who went here a couple of years ago told me about a story started on the student webpage."

Samus sat up more, "What story?"

Zelda answered, "Something about there being a ghost in the basement. Students reported seeing strange lights coming from the boiler room in the basement."

Samus couldn't believe it, _Zelda _actually talked_. _

Samus said, "Alright, I like that idea."

"Me too!" Peach cheered. "To the basement!"

...

"I changed my mind!" Peach shrieked as they looked down the stairway to the basement. It was pitch black at the bottom, you couldn't even see the floor. "There's no way I'm going down there!"

Samus rolled her eyes, "Come on Peach, quit whining. There's nothing down there."

"No way! No how! Count me out!" Peach cried. Zelda placed her hand on Peach's shoulder.

"Don't worry," Zelda said softly, "I'm sure there's a light switch down there. Need me to hold your hand?"

"N-No...I'm fine, let's go."

The three started down the steps, each one creaking as they stepped. Peach walking close behind Samus, whimpered softly with fear. Samus had the urge to push her away. Once the three reached the bottom, Samus placed her hand against the wall and brushed it until she felt a light switch. She flicked it on and the lights lit up the room. The basement was a small area with stone gray walls and floors. Shelves were lined with cleaning products and there was a small door marked, "Boiler Room, Do Not Enter!"

Samus reached for the knob.

"Wait!" Zelda whispered, "We can't go in there! The sign says Do Not Enter!"

"Zelda relax," Samus replied, "You're starting to sound like Peach."

"Hey!" Peach snapped back.

Samus shrugged her shoulders, "Just saying." She turned back to the door and turned the knob. The three peered their heads in to see. They all nearly fainted when they saw what lied in the center of the room.

...

"Wait," Professor Mewtwo interrupted, "The sign said 'Do Not Enter' and you still went in?"

Zelda grunted to Samus, "I told you!"

"Can I finish?" Samus groaned, crossing her arms.

"Fine." Mewtwo sighed.

...

A large gemstone, practically the size of a desk, sat in the center of the room. It glowed a soft light blue and reflected the image of the three girls.

"Oh my God!" Peach gasped as she raced into the room. "It's HUGE!"

Zelda walked in with wide eyes, "Not a ghost...but..." She stopped as she stared at the object.

Samus slowly followed in, "You'd think they would put something like this on display..." She reached out her hand and ran it across the gemstone's smooth surface.

"Samus! Don't touch it! You might break it!" Peach yelped.

Samus didn't respond, she just kept staring...

_Crack!_

Samus pulled her hand off, fearing the worst. And it was, a tiny crack grew where Samus had touched the crystal.

"Oh no!" Zelda moaned.

"Crap..." Samus murmured.

"You broke it!" Peach yelped, "We are gonna be in so much trouble! Let's- what the...?" Peach rose her hand and pointed to the crystal. Samus turned. The crystal began glowing even more. The crack grew bigger, and even more tiny ones appeared. The light be ame almost blinding. Samus covered her eyes. Suddenly a force seemed to knock her in the stomach, she felt herself fly back and hit the wall. Samus heard grunts of pain from Zelda and Peach...until everything went dark and silent...


End file.
